Chaolaena Imagines
by AbbeyStew
Summary: A series of Chaolaena one-shots.


_A/N: I apologise in advance if there are any grammatical mistakes. English is not my mother tongue, so I'm trying my best. Hope you'll enjoy it anyway. And of course I don't own any of the characters, Sarah J Maas does._

* * *

"Where do you wanna go ?"

Chaol was staring at his beautiful girlfriend, getting ready in her dressing room.

"Don't you wanna surprise me ?" She giggled while putting on a white tank top on.

She could feel his eyes on her body, and that was one of the best sensation in the world. Even with her back to him she knew what he felt for her. The burning of his eyes, a hunger for her. His desire for her was really strong, and he didn't know even how to hide it. It was like an invisible touch, moving on every parts of her body. Slow and powerful.

Their feelings for each other, always creating this perfect bubble, this cocoon they built up together for the past two years. How did she got this lucky. She'll always wonder.

In an instant Chaol got up from the bench he was sitting on, and walked to her. Strong arms embraced Celaena from behind. Her small hands let go of her hair to touch his forearms.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

Goosebumps appeared on her arms. Those three words were the most wonderful ones, and she always got surprised when she heard them from him. She'll never get tired of it. Her head went back on his chest, and she closed her eyes sighing happily.

Chaol looked at their reflection on the mirror. A beautiful blonde haired woman was in his arms. He tightened his arms around her to get her even closer. They could never get close enough.

He got a flash of a younger Celaena on their first date. Like today, he had her in the same position as they faced the sunset on the beach. The sight of her was what make him wake up every morning. Heaven on earth was how he called her in his thoughts.

Celaena was his paradise.

She opened her eyes when she felt him move to turn her around to face him. Long blonde hair whipping the air and her laugh resonating in the room. Smiling as brightly as she could, she encircled his neck.

"I love you too you know. I'll always love you." She softly kissed his lips.

She let him kissing her back passionately. Their urge for one another was growing every passing seconds. As if it was the first time, as if it was the last time. This was how they always kissed. Savouring each moments, graving them into their heart. Creating memories, no matter how little or insignificant they'd seem. They needed to remember, because they'd only get one life with their lover, and it couldn't be wasted. This meant the world to them.

Two hands grabbed her hips and she automatically went to put her legs around him. Never letting go of her lips Chaol moved his hands to her ass. Finally, after a long day at work he could touch her however he wanted, and she never objected to it. On the contrary, she appraised the few times her boyfriend initiated these kind of situations. Her hands gripped the back of his hair forcing him to tilt his head even more. Scratching him with her nails, totally absorbed by her lust for her man. They wanted more of the other.

After a few seconds Celaena was the one to stop their steaming rising moment. A few soft kisses and she gazed into his deep brown eyes. Her breathing was heaving and she loved it. High temperature. Fast beating heart. Rosy cheeks. Definitely a desirable woman to the eyes of the young man.

"If you wanna surprise me, we definitely should stop." She said smirking.

"You wanna stop ?" Chaol replied, and slowly kissed her behind her ear. Her only response was a sexy sigh.

"As much as I love what you're doing to me, yeah." She tried to get down, but he gripped her harder. "Babe." She pouted and he unhappily got her on the floor. "See, you can be docile."

"You're lucky I love you."

"And you're the one who'll get lucky tonight." She grinned at him and left the room.

"She'll be the death of me once again." he muttered happily.

"I heard you !"

Laughing he joined her and grabbed her hand. Everyday with her was never dull. Damn he loved her.

* * *

 _Tell me what you think of this and if you want to read anything special about them :)_


End file.
